


Kirkwall Waterpark

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Varric shows up for one line, i wrote this at work, waterpark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kirkwall crew work at a waterpark and Hawke has a crush on a certain lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirkwall Waterpark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this while I was supposed to be working, but the idea just came to me and I had to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Aveline said, a frown of disapproval on her face.

"You're no fun." Isabela said as she put the pool noodle down. "It's not like we're open yet." 

"That doesn't mean you get to play impromptu baseball with a pool noodle and a volleyball." Aveline chastised. 

"There aren't any guests yet, and besides it's not like Varric would care." Hawke added, which earned him a glare from Aveline. 

"That's not the point Hawke." She replied. A bell chimed as the front door opened, revealing one of the other lifeguards. Hawke froze as he realized who it was. 

"Mmm you're a sight for sore eyes Fenris." Isabela greeted. 

"Good morning Isabela." He greeted back, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Aveline. Hawke." He nodded a greeting to each of them. 

"Good morning Fenris." Aveline responded while Hawke barely managed to squeak out a hello. As Fenris left for the breakroom, both Aveline and Isabela raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What?" Hawke said defensively. Aveline merely gave him a look in reply before following Fenris out. Isabela on the other hand gave him a look of fake pity.

"You've got it bad kitten." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hawke answered flippantly. Before Isabela could say anything else, Carver walked in. 

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked upon seeing his brother’s red face. 

"Your brother has a crush." Isabela told him with a wicked grin. 

"Why do I care who my brother likes?" Carver said, an almost permanent annoyed expression across his face. 

"Because it's one of our coworkers." Isabela grinned, enjoying the fact that Hawke was visibly flustered. 

"What? It's not Merrill is it?" Carver asked, suddenly taking an interest. Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. "Not that I care, but it's not, right?" Carver continued. 

"You're a terrible liar brother." Hawke replied. "But no, it's not Merrill Isabela is referring to." He stated. 

"It's Fenris." Isabela relayed with a grin. 

After Carver had rotated out, Fenris was assigned at bag check and Hawke couldn’t help but peer over his desk at him. 

"You know you're not being very subtle in your staring." Isabela commented as she spun her chair towards him. Hawke tore his gaze away to glare at Isabela. 

"I'm not staring." Hawke retorted. 

"You're right. It's more like leering. Why don't you just talk to him?" Isabela asked. "I mean you're quite the catch." She added while looking him up and down. Hawke sighed at her. 

"It's not that easy." Hawke added, a tone of frustration in his voice. Isabela raised an eyebrow at him. 

"It really is kitten." 

"Maybe for you." He added. 

"That's because you make it difficult." She turned her attention to Fenris, who was currently standing by the desk checking bags. "Fenris, can you come here? Hawke wants to talk to you." Isabela grinned. Hawke looked as if he was debating between running and attacking Isabela, but settled for a glare instead. He coughed and smoothed his face into a more friendly expression as Fenris approached. 

"You wanted to see me?" Fenris asked, a small smile betraying what Isabela must have been doing behind Hawke's back. 

"I just wanted to see if you were doing alright, or wanted me to call up an extra guard." Hawke lied. Fenris raised an eyebrow, as he surveyed the now empty lobby. 

"I think I can manage." He answered. Hawke felt his face heat up and he gave a nervous cough. 

"Yes, well, uh good then. I'll just let you get back to work." Hawke stammered out as Fenris nodded and walked back towards his post. Hawke buried his face in embarrassment as he hid behind the desk so Fenris couldn't see him. 

"That was just... sad." Varric said as he walked over from his office. Hawke just groaned and wished the floor would swallow him up. 

It had been hours since Fenris had rotated out, and Hawke had embarrassed himself in front of him. Hawke stared at the empty front desk lobby, as Isabela spun around in her chair out of boredom. He looked down at the radio, an idea occurring to him. 

“Can we get an extra lifeguard up here to help with bag check?” Hawke asked through the radio. 

“I’ll send someone up right away.” Aveline answered. Hawke placed the radio down on the counter and waited. He watched as his brother made his way up to the front office. 

“Aveline said you asked for an extra guard.” Carver stated. 

“You know what, I changed my mind. I think we can handle it.” Hawke told his brother as Carver narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Hawke radioed Aveline back. “I think we can handle it actually.” he told her. “You can go back now.” Hawke said as Carver flipped him off. 

“You’re unbelievable. I knew you didn’t need an extra guard.” Aveline answered back in exasperation. 

“Well if you knew what I was really after Aveline, why did you send my brother up?” Hawke asked.

“I wanted you to admit it.” she replied. Hawke narrowed his eyes as Isabela cackled in the background. 

“Fine. I’m not ashamed to admit that Fenris is much more attractive to look at than my brother.” Hawke grinned. He imagined Aveline rolling her eyes at the comment. 

“Well I would certainly hope so.” Fenris answered with a chuckle over the radio. Hawke’s face went red as Isabela’s laughter rang throughout the building. 

“You do know those radios reach everyone don’t you?” Isabela laughed as Hawke’s face became even redder. 

“Is that what this is about? You’re trying to get with some guy?” Carver said incredulously. 

“Not just some guy. Have you seen him?” Isabela added a tone of appreciation in her voice. Carver gave her an unimpressed look while she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Hawke stared at the radio, unsure what to say. A surprised laugh escaped Isabela’s throat as she looked past Hawke. Hawke slowly turned around to see Fenris, standing there with his radio still clutched in his hand. 

“Hawke.” Fenris said. 

“Uh, Fenris.” Hawke coughed.

“I heard…on the radio.” Fenris stated, trailing off towards the end. He looked nervous and unsure of what else to say. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Hawke blurted out, a furious blush covering his face. Fenris looked up at Hawke, surprised by his outburst, a hesitant expression on his face. Hawke could see the uncertainty in Fenris’s eyes. “Look, it was stupid. You don’t have to say anythin-”

“Ok.” Fenris answered, interrupting Hawke. 

“Really?” Hawke asked, a smile lighting up his face. “I knew you couldn’t resist my charming good looks for long.” He laughed, relieved at Fenris’ answer. Fenris chuckled, and Hawke’s smile became even bigger. Isabela cheered for them in the background while Carver rolled his eyes. 

“Oh get a room you two.” Carver muttered. 

“Maybe later.” Fenris answered with a smirk. Hawke coughed, a blush creeping over his face at Fenris’s joke. 

“So about that date, I'm off for lunch now if you want to join me?.” Hawke asked. “I’m sure Aveline won’t care if you take your lunch now.” He said looking at Fenris expectantly. Fenris gave a harsh chuckle at that. 

“On the contrary, I think she would care quite a lot.” Fenris corrected. 

“Does that mean no?” Hawke asked, sounding slightly disappointed. 

“I didn’t say that.” Fenris said, a small smile playing upon his lips as he began to walk toward the exit.

“Go get ‘em kitten.” Isabela winked at Hawke, as he ran to catch up to Fenris.


End file.
